gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Journey
Journey, also known as Journey to Regionals, is the twenty-second episode of Glee and the season one finale. This episode features the first Regionals competition, and also marks the first appearence of Beth . It is written and directed by Brad Falchuk. Plot When cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester announces to Will that she will be one of the judges at Regionals, along with Josh Groban, Olivia Newton-John, and local news anchor Rod Remington, it is much to Will's dismay. The glee club members worry that New Directions will soon be disbanded. Principal Figgins stands by his condition that glee club must place at Regionals to continue, despite club director Will Schuester's protestation that Sue is attempting to sabotage them. Will turns to guidance counselor Emma Pillsbury, who reveals that she has begun dating her dentist, Carl Howell. and Rachel are back together]]Later at Will's house, during what Will calls a Regionals setlist nomination party, the Glee Club breaks down, especially after Rachel appears to have given up. Rachel kisses Finn when he encourages her to be more optimistic and Will announces what the Club will be doing a Journey medley for Regionals. At Regionals, Aural Intensity is first to perform, singing a mash-up of Magic by Olivia Newton-John and You Raise Me Up by Josh Groban, which Puck said, "Someone tipped them off about the judges". Will gives New Directions a pep talk, and Finn professes his love for Rachel just before going on stage. The club pays tribute to Journey, performing Faithfully, a mash-up of ''Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'''' ''and'' ''Don't Stop Believin.'' Quinn's mother, Judy Fabray, comes to watch Quinn perform. She tells Quinn that she kicked her father out of the house after she found out he was having an affair with a "Tattooed Freak" and invites Quinn to come back home, stating she has prepared the house for the new baby. Quinn announces that her water has broken, and is rushed to the hospital, where she eventually gives birth to a girl, Beth, with Puck, Mercedes, and her mother at her side. While the other New Directions members accompany Quinn to the hospital, Rachel stays at Regionals to watch Vocal Adrenaline's performance of ''Bohemian Rhapsody. leads Bohemian Rhapsody.]]She asks their coach, her mother Shelby Corcoran, to teach at McKinley High, but Shelby refuses, expressing her desire to settle down and start a family. Quinn and Puck are shown deciding whether or not to keep Beth and Puck tells Quinn that he loves her. They are interrupted by Shelby who later adopts their baby, whom she names Beth at Puck's request. During the pre-vote discussion, the other celebrity judges belittle Sue for her lack of fame. Aural Intensity is named runner-up, and Vocal Adrenaline wins, with New Directions coming in third and last,therefore, the club will be disbanded. Emma argues with Figgins about the club's future, but he remains intent on disbanding it. Will professes his love for Emma and kisses her. Sue overhears New Directions' performance of To Sir, With Love in appreciation of all that Will has done to help them grow. It is then revealed that Sue voted for New Directions to win first place and voted Vocal Adrenaline for last place realizing the similarities between herself and the students as she is as an internationally-ranked cheerleading coach from Ohio, and the least prestigious of the other three judges. Sue blackmails Principal Figgins into giving New Directions one more year. She explains to Will that she may not like him, but she respects his work with the students and she couldn't stand a world without Glee Club; it wouldn't be right. In a flashback, it is revealed to the audience that Sue voted New Directions for first place on her ballot. Will tells the club of its extension, and performs Over the Rainbow with Puck in celebration. Rachel is shown holding hands with Finn, leaning on his shoulder, showing that they have begun a relationship. Quotes Songs *'Don't Stop Believin'' by Journey. Background Music *'Magic/You Raise Me Up' by Olivia Newton-John/Secret Garden. Cover by Josh Groban. Sung by Aural Intensity *'Journey Medley': **'Faithfully' by Journey. Sung by Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry **'Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'' by Journey. Sung by New Directions **'Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version)' by Journey. Sung by New Directions *'Bohemian Rhapsody' by Queen. Sung by Vocal Adrenaline and Quinn Fabray. *'To Sir, With Love' by Lulu from To Sir, With Love. Sung by New Directions *'Over the Rainbow' by Judy Garland. Cover by Israel Kamakawiwo’ole. Sung by Will Schuester and Puck Guest Stars Special Guest Stars *Josh Groban as himself *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran *Olivia Newton-John as herself Guest Cast *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Charlotte Ross as Judy Fabray *Naya Rivera as Santana Lopez *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington *Heather Morris as Brittany *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Dijon Talton as Matt Rutherford Gallery Glee-glee-13895139-500-333.jpg Rachel-Berry-Promo-rachel-berry-13896209-500-333.jpg Rachel-Berry-Promo-rachel-berry-13896208-500-333.jpg Journey8.jpg Glee-glee-13895135-500-333.jpg Glee-album-artwork-journey-to-regionals-06.jpg Glee-album-artwork-journey-to-regionals-05.jpg Glee-album-artwork-journey-to-regionals-02.jpg Glee-album-artwork-journey-to-regionals-01.jpg 20100617-glee.jpg 100617 thur women make the journey to regionals with the betsey johnson goldie dress from glee 002.jpg 1000x1000.jpg Trivia * This episode marks the last appearance of Matt Rutherford. *Josh Groban and Olivia Newton-John reprised their role as themselves in this episode. Groban first appeared in the episode Acafellas, and Newton-John in the episode Bad Reputation. *Watched by 10.92 million viewers. *When Sue is watching New Directions sing To Sir, With Love, she is seen crying, despite having said that she had her tear ducts ripped out in the episode Mattress. *In the scene where Finn called Rachel while going down the stairs, the actor who portrays a member of Dalton Academy's Warblers from Season 2 (Trent) appeared as a McKinley High Student. *Sue voted New Directions for first place, Aural Intensity for second, and Vocal Adrenaline for third. *The announcer incorrectly states that Sue is coming off of her fifth consecutive national cheerleading championship thought it was, in fact, her sixth, as we see in the episode Funk. *Quinn and Finn seem to be back on good terms because they smile at each other. *Matt says his second and last line this episode. * In the previous episode, New Directions finds that the only way to beat Vocal Adrenaline is to do a funk number, however, they didn't do one at Regionals. Presumably Mr. Schuester had one in the setlist before he decided a Journey medley would fit the New Directions "Journey to Regionals" better. * Originally, New Directions were going to win at Regionals because Ryan Murphy believed Glee wouldn't be renewed; however, Fox renewed Glee for a second season and thus Murphy decided that New Directions would lose so that in season 2 there would be more effort, and they would be more willing to win Regionals. * The original airdate is credited as Beth Corcoran's birthday, because she was born in this episode, and no specific date was stated in the episode. * This is the second time we see Quinn in a wheelchair, first time was in Wheels with the other ND members and the third was in Big Brother. * Sue's invocation of "racist animated Disney characters", while insulting Will's hairstyle, is a reference to Song of the South, one of the oldest of Walt Disney's feature films. * Judy Fabray mentions she kicked her husband out of the house after he had an affair with a tattooed freak. This is in reference to Sandra Bullock's ex-husband Jesse James' scandalous affair with Michelle "Bombshell" McGee. *In Will's house, Quinn said "I'm not due for another month, I think I can handle a stack of plates," but she gave birth during Regionals a couple days later. *When New Directions was saying what they were before being in glee club, Rachel says she was getting slushied, but she sometimes still gets slushied. *At the end of the episode while Will is performing Over the Rainbow for the kids you can see that Rachel is leaning on Finn's shoulder and they are holding hands. However, after a couple of shots, you can see Rachel lay her head down and Finn smile in acknowledgement. *During the scene of Quinn giving birth, you can see her mother telling her "get it out". *This episode marks the first time a song takes up a whole part of the episode with Bohemian Rhapsody. *When Rachel asks Shelby to come teach at McKinley she denies the offer. Ironically in 'I Am Unicorn' Shelby comes to teach biology. *Sue comments "the not at all stupidly named Aural Intensity." Later in the 2nd season, she becomes the coach of Aural Intensity. *The first episode where Puck is featured in three songs in a single episode. *Brittany, Mercedes, and Tina used the same dress from Regionals in Choke during Not the Boy Next Door Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes